Timothy Walker (Second Chances)
Name: Timothy Marcus Walker, Jr Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Card and chance games, Logic and lateral thinking puzzles, Sunglasses, Hats, 20's Gangster Culture Appearance: Timothy is 5' 5" and weighs 120 lbs. He's Caucasian with, normally, straight black-as-midnight hair. His skin is more than a little pale, as he spends much more time indoors than is considered normal for a boy his age. His ears are smaller than average, his nose is rounded and downward tilted, his brow is low, and he has a large forehead. He has a slight overbite, and so keeps his teeth in very good condition to give people one less thing to think he's strange for. Despite his self-concern over it, the overbite doesn't keep him from talking up a storm. He has emerald green eyes, though given that he almost never removes his incredibly dark sunglasses, most people can't tell. He has pretty bad hat hair most of the time, even though his hair is naturally straight, because like his sunglasses he almost constantly wears a hat. While he isn't muscular, he doesn't neglect exercise or keeping fit, as he's surprisingly athletic for his build. You can tell when he's agitated or simply working a problem in his head as he almost absentmindedly adjusts his sunglasses or the rim of his current hat. His wardrobe is pretty casual and common with many t-shirts, jeans, and a uniform or two from his previous school. What does stand out from the rest is his black and red pinstriped suit with matching pants. He rarely if ever wears it because he doesn't want to dirty or ruin it, though he does think he looks pretty cool in it. What he does wear nearly all the time is an assortment of hats of all shapes and sizes, categorized rather strictly. While he has a multitude of hats, his very favorite by far is his black and likewise red pinstriped fedora. His taste in sunglasses is rather limited, by comparison. It consists of nothing more than the same pair made by the manufacturer several times over. Like his hats, he also a collection of ties that he wears daily. His attire at the time of the game was said suit, fedora, sunglasses, and black tie. It was his birthday, and he really wanted to make it one to remember. Biography: Timothy Walker senior was a remarkably bright, if arrogant, child. Considered a natural, maybe even a genius, in the fields of mathematics and science. The praise he received didn't help his pride. He always considered himself better than everyone else, especially in his passion: gambling. So when he was old enough, he tried his luck in a real Vegas casino counting cards. He made a nice sum of cash, decided it was time to go, and bumped into his future wife on his way out. Alyssa Corvin, demanding an apology from him in the only way she felt appropriate given the setting, challenged him to a private game of Texas Hold 'em. Walker accepted, sure he would win easily. He lost. Badly. Infuriated, he demanded a rematch. He kept losing, day after day of his week stay. Refusing to admit defeat, he spent more time playing against Corvin than he did against the casinos. Against all odds, the two formed a bond over their mutual passion so great it turned a rivalry into a friendship into marriage, when they discovered they both lived in the same Texas town. And so, the gamblers threw their lot in with each other. They had enough money to live comfortably in a large yet modest home, at least until Alyssa gave birth to their one and only child, Timothy Walker junior. When their child was born, their luck began to change. The money they thought would last them a long while began dwindling quickly. The jobs the two kept as a backups quickly became their hope for the future. When it looked like they had nothing left to keep them afloat, they took to a solution they could both agree on. They made their way to Vegas yet again and gambled their lifeline money. A streak of loss discouraged Walker senior, but Alyssa didn't give up. In the end, she was proven right and they made enough to keep their lifestyle going strong. Of course, they knew even those winnings wouldn't last, so they began biannual trips to Vegas to keep the life up. Of course, they learned their lesson and invested and saved as much as they could. Whether times were great or not, they chalked it up to the whims of lady luck. It was this environment that Timothy Walker junior grew up in. Like his parents, he too shared a passion for chance and gambling. Rather quickly, he learned the ropes, advanced strategies, tricks, and tips. By 14 he could keep up with his parents and their friends. That quickly added to his arrogance, since he considered himself equal to an adult. Like his father before him, he was a natural at math and science, and likewise had the arrogance to match his smarts. His father really got him into logic puzzles and lateral thinking to strengthen his mind and keep him alert. That much he shared with his father. What he shared with his mother was an almost religious fascination with the criminals of yesteryear. They both loved the tales of wit and suspense spun about the gangsters of the roaring twenties. It was this fascination that led the boy to model his conduct, speech, and style off of them. His life at school was a little difficult for him. His arrogance, coupled with his studious personality, led him to make many assumptions about his classmates, and dismiss all evidence to the contrary. He wasn't the easiest person to get along with, but he made a few friends along the way. Again, his personality ensured that they came and went quickly. Aside from a few close ones, he didn't really have any friends he could truly consider as such. While he was good in math and science, the other subjects were too 'boring' for him, and while he did what was required of him, he didn't do anything else but that. As he and his classmates matured, Tim distinguished himself from the other boys. He didn't talk or think about girls as much as the guys. What he thought and talked about most was gambling for real, like an adult, like a pro. Though, he did notice the girls in his class. After all, how could he not? Always considering himself a smooth talker, Tim speaks with confidence and assurance that he can get out of anything. In practice, he comes of as condescending and smug. And his arrogance leads him to accept responsibility for his actions but not their consequences, citing lady luck as the ultimate deciding force in how things go. About a year before his seventeenth birthday, the family moved from Texas to California, because of Walker senior's job. Tim honestly doesn't think much of California as compared to Texas, and lets his peers know it. He thinks himself even more superior to the California kids than to his Texan friends. That, and his habit of taking as much cash as he can from people he calls 'suckers' via gambling does little to help his reputation. Advantages: Tim's good at observation, and is sure not to miss even the minutest details. He knows when to hold 'em and when to fold 'em, and will back out of any situation without a chance of victory or with one too small. He's good with analysis, and can come up with solutions to his problems on the fly. Disadvantages: His arrogance won't win him any friends, or keep the ones that are willing to put up with him for very long. His tendency to blame outcomes on luck rather than on his own part won't sit well with people when lives are on the line. Add in his rather goofy and antiquated conduct, and he'll come off as creepy or weird to most. Original Profile: Profile Link Wiki link Designated Number: Male Student No. 11 --- Designated Weapon: Ice skates Conclusion: 'The office betting pool give this one lower-middle odds. Not one I'd bet on, that's for sure. Still, maybe he'll defy the odds. There are more unlikely contenders. No matter what, I doubt he'll be able to skate his way to victory. Evaluations '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Jennifer Steinman '''Collected Weapons: '''Ice skates (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Timothy, in chronological order Pregame: *Sunscreen and Ice Cream *Window Shopping Is No Fun... Second Chances: *Karmic Backlash *Thin Line Between Heaven and Here Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Timothy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * Timothy in second chances was a wasted opportunity with a couple of problems, first of which being that he's chained to the handler's other character from beginning to end while having his text written in an ugly white color that's hard to read. Throughout his threads the focus is on Jennifer and not him, with the narration being focused on her thoughts and actions with him getting a few lines. Overall he's mostly there to build up Jennifer and suffers greatly because of it. - Ohm Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters